


Stay With Me

by xxPheonixWritesxx



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, S Races (SK8 the Infinity)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-20 19:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30009567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxPheonixWritesxx/pseuds/xxPheonixWritesxx
Summary: Sk8 the infinity episode 9 with a twist. Reki never calls out to Langa during the beef with Joe. What issues will this cause?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Langa's POV

Langa fell behind Joe, the racing in his heart stopped. Was it even there to begin with? He felt tired. Unmotivated. Skating had always given him such a rush, so what was the issue now? Why did he feel so lousy? Was it not skating after all? He sighed, picking up speed little by little. He half expected Reki to be cheering him on from the sidelines like usual. Yeah, as if. At the rate their friendship was going they would never speak again.  
What if Reki was watching? The chances are slim, but it’s possible. If he was there he has to show him that all he taught him wouldn’t go to waste. He pushed off hard, gaining as much speed as possible.  
“I’ll made to proud” Langa said, barely over a whisper.  
“Look! He’s catching up!” Someone in the crowd yelled.  
The wind rushed through Langa’s icy hair as he moved faster than ever before. The racing in his heart hadn’t returned, but maybe just maybe knowing he made Reki proud would make it return.  
“Giving me a run for my money aren’t ya snow?” Joe said in his usually confident attitude.  
They were nearing the end.  
Joe jumped down to take a shortcut, gaining tons of speed in the process.  
Langa gasped when he saw the large beam right in front of Joe. Somehow, he managed to avoid it. That’s the thing about Joe. He can’t win without being flashy in the process.  
“Damn it” Langa mumbled. There was no way he would be able to catch up. He observed his surroundings, looking for a shortcut. He could either go the same way Joe went which is risky considering the beam was now swinging, or he could jump down to the railing below. Langa only had a slip second the decide, so he want with the later.  
He swung his legs over the rail jumping down to the one below. He could feel the tension in the air as he fell down to the metal rail beneath him.  
The second he made contact with the beam, he knew something was wrong. Just as soon as he noticed an issue, the side of his board snapped underneath his feet. He tried to grab the rail as he fell, but was too late. When Langa hit the ground all he could feel was pain. His vision began to blur as he lay there in agony.  
“Langa!” He heard someone yell.  
Through his blurred vision he saw red. Red hair to be specific.  
“R-reki?”

Hey! Sorry this chapter is so short! I promise the next will be much longer! Anyway thanks for reading!


	2. Let us Take Care of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reki feels guilty because of Langa's injury, but that doesn't matter at the moment. Langa is in much pain, but refuses help. Why?

Reki's POV

“R-reki?” Langa asked from the ground.   
Reki raced to his side, grabbing his hand “I’m here Langa.”   
Shadows car pulled up, and Miya and Cherry Blossom ran out Shadow not too far behind.   
“What hurts?” Cherry asked, taking charge of the situation.   
“Leg” Langa said through gritted teeth.   
Reki looked down at his friend. He couldn’t stand seeing him like this. So defeated and in so much pain.   
“I’m sorry” Langa said, lifting his head slightly.   
“Hey hey don’t move” Reki said “What are you sorry for?”  
Langa laid his head back down on the ground, his hair flopping messily in his face. “I was trying to make you proud and I failed.”  
And oh did those words make Reki’s heart shatter. Langa wanted to make him proud. He was trying so hard because of HIM.   
“Hey man it’s fine. I’m proud of you no matter what.”   
Langa smiled “ARGH!” he yelled as Cherry poked and prodded around his leg.   
Cherry looked at Langa with a concerned expression on his face. “Where does it hurt the most? Do you have any other injuries? Do you feel dizzy? Nauseous?”   
“Hey” Joe said “Maybe cool it with the questions. Dude probably had a concussion”  
Reki ignored Joe and Cherry Blossom as they bickered over how they should deal with Langa’s injuries. He just wanted to be there for his friend.   
“Probably should take him to a hospital” Miya said as he rolled his eyes, pointing out the obvious.   
Langa slowly sat up, rubbing the back of his neck “I’m fine guys, just take me home.”   
Reki shook his head “Langa you’re not fine.”   
Langa looked up at Reki “Mom dealt with any snowboarding injuries I had back in Canada so-“  
Reki sighed in frustration “Let me guess, bruised elbows and sprained ankles right?”  
Langa looked to the ground, speechless.  
“Langa this isn’t a small injury.” Reki whined.   
“I mean It could be, right?” Shadow interrupted.  
“He fell a good 10-15 feet. I would be surprised if it was a ‘small injury’” Cherry said crouching down to Langa’s side. “May I?”  
Langa nodded, and Cherry rolled up his pant leg to reveal a very red and swollen knee.   
“That looks..” Reki started, unable to find the right words to describe what he thought   
“Yeah” Joe said “We should definitely take him to a hospital.”  
Cherry nodded “Joe can you carry him to the car?”  
“Please don’t” Langa begged “Don’t take me to a hospital”  
Miya crossed his arms “Don’t be stupid, you need medical attention.”   
“I hate hospitals” Langa said, wrapping his arms around himself. “They remind me of dad. After the accident.”  
“I don’t understand” Reki started “You went to the hospital with me the day I hurt my wrist when skating against Adam!”  
Langa shrugged “I was concerned for you”   
Reki placed his hand on his friends back “And now I’m concerned for you, so please man. Let us get you some help.”  
Langa sighed “Fine. If it means that much to you.”  
Reki smiled down at Langa. As guilty as he felt for his friends injury, he was glad he was starting to act more normally. Hopefully this will help mend their friendship.


End file.
